duruschronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonus Experience Accounting
Current XP Totals Across Sessions: * Total XP: 26,320 * Total GXP: 7.5% * Does not account for XP or GXP from Session 7 or Session 9. DFE Session 1 * TOTAL XP: 4300 * TOTAL GXP: 0.0% Claims: # “I would like to report a crime.” Then continuing with the meeting as planned. # Fulfilling the mission to gather necessary personnel without revealing the mission. (Suspicion was raised, but none of the critical information in the mission directives got out.) # Anticipating that Wakinyan and Loic were doing something dangerous in the bloody ruins, and ordering the party to form up before doing so. # Fixing the gate of Eberron’s Rest. # Becoming leader of the party and leading. DFE Session 2 * TOTAL XP: 5900 * TOTAL GXP: 0.0% Encounter XP: * Scene 2.1: Ch-1: 2000: NASUDAR WELL - Stop are ruins they visited before. [1000] * Scene 2.2: Ch-1: Leonus 4000: RESCUE DANA [4000] ** This was the biggest XP challenge. * Scene 2.3: Ch-1: THE BIG SALE [100] * Scene 2.4: Ch-1 RAID TO CAPTURE LINK IN ANGIEN ATTACK [800] Claims XP: * None submitted??? DFE Session 3 * TOTAL XP: 2370 * TOTAL GXP: 4.5% Encounter XP: * Scene 3.1 (Around the Breakfast Table) – 100 XP * Scene 3.2 (NOT PLAYED) * Scene 3.3 Herald – 200 XP * Scene 3.4 (The Auspector) – 400 XP * Scene 3.5 (From The Air) – 600 XP * Scene 3.6 (To Eberron’s Rest Bloody Well) – ) 240 XP Claims XP: # Remembering to use Cartographers and other expedition NPCs to get more map information than we otherwise would have from what Wakinyan could see. #* XP, 0.5 GXP # Being the person to ask the one question granted to us, instead of letting it go to waste. (For a moment there I really did think we were going to let it go to waste.) #* GXP # Allowing the Herald to stay with us, roleplaying with him, and deciding it was worth it to give him some information about us. #* XP, 1.5 GXP # Thinking to leave Arlon d'Deneith in the back of the wagon train. (Unless I'm remembering incorrectly, I think his scorpia played a crucial role in preventing the enemies from taking a prisoner.) #* XP # Overall leadership for the first combat involving the whole caravan. #* XP, 0.5 GXP # Decision to make do without some party members as the Polar Fist approaches the wagon train... A decision that will likely have consequences, and may provide a challenge next session, but a leadership decision nonetheless. #* XP, 1 GXP DFE Session 4 * No records found in email data. * I don't think I submitted any claims for xp this session. DFE Session 5 * TOTAL XP: 6000 * TOTAL GXP: 0.0% Encounter XP: # Enter Ruins Area {choosing exploration} #* XP # CH#1 Rat Ambush in Fort #* XP # CH#2 Entry to Tower/Fight w Ghost #* XP #* Present? #* (Note to self: Larry didn't realize Leonus was present for this and probably should've received a minor amount of XP. Leonus is sufficiently powerful that I already feel guilty receiving XP. Not worried about it.) # CH#3 Search Tower #* XP # CH#4 Jac & Treasure #* XP # CH#5 Survival of Poison Arrows #* XP # CH#6 Wakinyan’s Vision #* XP No Claims Were Made DFE Session 6 * TOTAL XP: 3000 * TOTAL GXP: 0.0% Encounter XP: # CH#1 Eekam #* XP #* Not present at events. # CH#2 Encounter with Suuri the Bard #* XP # CH#3 Prophetica Tower #* XP # CH#4 The House District #* XP #* Just starting as session ended…continues in DFE#7 #* XP – for whole district No Claims Were Made DFE Session 7 * No data recorded. * Claims still possible to submit, because I was moving when this game was happening. DFE Session 8 * TOTAL XP: 4750 * TOTAL GXP: 3.0% Encounter XP: # Scene 8.1 (Battle for the Children’s Souls) [3000] #* The Challenge was a variable XP (1500-3000) based on presence or absence of six attempted goals. #* Rescue Children’s Souls #* Rescue Children’s Bodies #* End Children’s Torment #* Rescue Children’s Hearts #* Determine who Children are and why they were tortured to death. #* One secret objective #* Party attempted all 6 and the base XP was set at 3000. #* Subject to possible downward mods in individual cases, the party gets 3000. Please BRIEFLY advise with your XP claims why your PC fully participated in helping the party on this challenge including each of the six elements. Remember the base assumption is that the party acts together. In this case, there are disparate elements most of your PC were given regarding some elements of the Challenge. # Scene 8.2 The Lawn Chamber [1000] #* This was not even on my list of possibles…I set it at 1500, based on getting into the stone cube, figuring out the magical portal, and one other item. #* PC were all awarded 1000. # Scene 8.3 The Giant’s Tomb #* 1000 XP so far, but will not be credited till Challenge completed. Claims XP: # Battle for the Childrens Souls: #* Leonus's main function was to act as discussion leader, guiding party thoughts towards the objective at every stage. #** XP #* Leonus offered the children food one by one as they became corporeal again. #** GXP #* Leonus remembered to speak to Kiel about the thri kreen when it began to automatically absorb children. #** XP #* Leonus helped convince the children that even though they had lost much, life is still worth living (which I also count as an RP claim). #** GXP #* Leonus decided to take the children with the party and worked out with the party how that would be possible. #** XP, 0.5 GXP # The Lawn Chamber: #* Remembered to have Ikam check for traps before entering the door. He disabled a shocking amount (seventeen if I remember correct?). #** XP #* Disabled the force field preventing entry. #** XP FWI #* Took calculated risks in order to solve the teleportation mechanism, being the first one to teleport. #** XP FWI, 0.5 GXP #* Decided to leave the sarcophogus alone and take only the inscription with us, possibly avoiding an unnecessary risk. #** AWARD # The Giant's Tomb: #* Leonus helped flow stone away from a sarcophogus so the party could remove it. #** AWARD - Ability still in discussion. DFE Session 9 * Challenge XP still being determined. * There is still time to submit XP claims.